


Consolation Prize

by thinice77



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, NC-17, NHL RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krejci 'consoles' Sidney after loosing to the Bruins at their own arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sifle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifle/gifts).



Krejci was beaming in the locker room after the win over the Penguins on home ice. A well played, fast paced intense game.  
"Man, you really gave Crosby hell out there, I think it phased the rest of the team. You got some mean bones in your body, the wicked elbow!" Bergeron grinned from his spot on the bench, peeling his sweaty gear off.  
David grinned at the defense-man, peeling off his gear.

"I know I enjoyed knocking him around a bit. Kid needs to keep his head up more." Lucic added, shooting a wolfish grin over to Krejci who chuckled at the fan-fare he was getting from his team mates.  
Secretly he wondered how Sidney's face was doing. The elbow was accidental, Sid's face, wrong place and time. He didn't regret the chirping he gave the Penguin's captain. Getting under the competition's skin was a part of winning. It seemed that Sid was having a bad time of things during the game and made David his focal point for it all.

"That's hockey, you are right Milan, he really need to keep his head up." David added his modest opinion, inwardly thankful he didn't hurt Sidney too much.  
Krejic hit the showers, musing that in the next locker room Sidney was giving the press a painful interview about why they lost the game and some string of what-they-could-have-done-but-will-do-to-win-the-next-game-talk.

In the Pens dressing room Sidney burned with rage and defeat as he showered, the last one to do so. He shrugged off any consolation his team mates tried to give him. Even Flower got discouraged with his captain's mood and left the young hockey player to his own dark mood.

They knew he preferred to be alone when in this frame of mind. His right cheek burned from the Bruin jersey abrasion. His knee throbbed from his own team mate and Lucic skating into him. His spirits were low from loosing. His anger was boiling from the irritation David had dealt him on the ice.  
Sidney dressed in silent self-loathing and headed out from the epicenter of defeat.

 

"I'll catch up with you guys at the hotel in little bit!" David shouted to his team mates as they boarded the buss back to the Hilton for post-game celebrations. Luckily none of them asked why.

The Bruins center turned and headed back into the Console Energy center, and spied his reason for staying behind, sulking his way down the main corridor.  
"Hands in pockets, of course." David muttered to himself with a chuckle.

"Sidney." He approached his crestfallen opponent, softly saying his name.

Crosby's head came up with a start, eyes locking onto David.  
"You-you are the last person I want to see. Why the fuck are you still here?!" His voice cracked with anger as he drew himself up and stood tall, jaw clenching.

Krejic stood a respectful distance, hands held at his sides. "I just wanted to say, good game. I didn't mean to hurt your face. And I feel bad about it. I want to...apologize." It came out awkward sounding, catching Sidney off guard.

Sid scowled, tired, confused, but still raging inside. He was further more shocked when David gently took him by the arm, and led him back to the Pens empty dressing room. David pressing him up against a wall, hands sliding down his sore body, needy and gentle. "David, I just want to go ho---" he tried to push the smaller man off him, but stopped as his pants were unzipped and pushed down his thighs.

Their eyes locked and Krejci's expression was one of 'I'll make it all better.' Sid's breath hitched as David sunk to his knees and took the Pens captain's cock into his mouth, sucking Crosby's dick to full hardness with in seconds.

"Ffffffuck...." was all Sidney could muster, his hatred of loosing and physical pain slipping away from him as he focused on David's hot wet mouth. The strong tongue that had said rude things to him not an hour ago to him, now turning his knees into a wobbly mess--around the head of his cock. His fingers wound tightly as they could in Krejci's short hair. He pulled hard, twisting at an ear in retribution, earning him a muffled yelp of pain. That noise made Sidney's heart pound harder. 

Growling, he dug his nails in to David's scalp as the mouth around his dick opened wider, he pushed into David's face, down his throat, taking full advantage of the apology blow-job. "That's fucking good Krejci.....fuck....you fucking twerp." Crosby blurted the mild chirp as he felt his confidence coming back with each long suck, the little whimpers of pain from below him. "Fucking.....gunna cum...." he gasped, his abdomen and balls tightening.  
Sidney's hands locked onto the sides of David's head, twisting both ears, pulled his mouth from his cock just as the first stream of cum shot from him, Sidney gazed down at Krecji's reddened face as spurts of cum drizzled all over it, almost landing in one half closed eye.

"What a lewd mess you are David." Sid's voice was hoarse as he left go of his head, slumping against the wall catching his breath.  
Krejic, using his hands, being all he had, wiped the come from his face and eye so he could see, and stood up looking intently at Sidney. "I wanted to apologize. Is good? You feel better?" He asked, licking a trace of the Pens captain's jizz from his reddened lips.  
Crosby snorted at the strange comment, pulling his pants back up. Shooting David a lazy grin, "Yeah, I feel better you weird little Czech. Go fucking wipe your face off and get back to your team. I'm leaving. See you on the ice. Next time we will win and maybe I'll give you a consolation prize." Sid winked, shaking his head at the nights turn of events, leaving David alone in the locker room.

Krejic grinned, happy with the end result, went to go wash up in a sink not saying a word, but inwardly feeling better about the situation. Sid's parting words echoed in his head, catching the attention of his cock.  
"We shall see Crosby, we shall see." He said to his reflection, drying his face off and leaving the Console Arena.


End file.
